The Talk
by Embediya
Summary: Rex and Circe come to the realization that Circe can't stay in Providence without consequence and seek Cesar's help. However, he takes it the completely wrong way... Sequel to Our Duties


Rex woke up to find Circe cuddling his side. He began to sit up, but stopped halfway when she gave a protesting groan. With a sigh, he flopped back down.

"Ups, but mostly downs." He chuckled to himself. Life was great. His brother was with him, Circe was with him. Nothing could be better.

"Yep, this is awesome. Nothing but rainbows and sunshine from here on out."

"If you don't count green bean and the doc, sure it is." Rex jolted upwards, nearly flinging Circe. She would've been catapulted onto the floor if he didn't catch her. His head snapped around and a grimace marked his face.

"Bobo? What're you doing in here?"

"I sleep in here. Ya forget or somethin'?" Rex had, actually. Bobo went on. "So, what's with your lady friend, chief?"

"She's…" Rex thought it over. He couldn't just send Circe away, but how long would she stay for? "…Visiting?"

"Sure, kid. So, nothin' serious, I assume? I didn't hear anything, if ya know what I mean."

"…No, I don't. And serious? Psh. No. Just…chillin'."

"Ya don't know what I mean?"

"…If I said no…"

"Oh, boy. Well, maybe amnesia's good for ya."

"What? I don't get it!"

"Don't sweat it. But ya should sweat what your 'co-workers' are gonna do when they find out." Bobo rolled back over. Rex cocked his head. Then it clicked.

"Crud! Six and Holiday!"

"Bingo."

"Man, I forgot about them!" Rex's attention turned to Circe. He adjusted his grip so his hands were on her shoulders. Then he began to shake her. "Circe! Circe, wake up! Problema!"

"Whug-whuga- WHAT, REX?" Rex stopped and let Circe go.

"Uh…I was wondering…"

"Spit it out."

"Okay, okay. How long do you plan on staying here?"

"…Y'know, I didn't even think about that."

"Seriously?"

"Well, I came over to see if you were okay, but you weren't." Rex looked back at his hand, recalling the events from the night before. His hand was still sore.

"So, what do we do? Six and Holiday -maybe not, actually- Well, White's gonna kill me if he finds out."

"…I have an idea." Rex and Circe power-walked to the hangar, holding hands the whole way. Once there, Rex led Circe over to Cesar's lab. She stopped to look it over, keeping Rex from moving.

"What…the hell…is this."

"Cesar's lab."

"It looks like soda cans." Rex stepped back to look at it, too.

"So it does. Now, come on!"

"Okay, jeez!" The two stepped on the elevator and went up to the lab. As they walked in, Circe looked around. "This…is a dump."

"Now, Circe." Rex looked around for a moment. He then turned back. "THIS! …Is science."

"Right…" They walked over to a worktable, where Cesar sat sleeping. His head laid on his crossed arms.

"THIS IS A DUMP." Circe yelled, as monotone as possible. It was enough to fluster Cesar. He sat up immediately, rocking the chair a little.

"Que?"

"Duuuuuuuuuuuuh-mp." Cesar turned.

"It is most certainly not a dump. This-"

"-Is science, so I'm told."

"Si! Science!"

"Good lord. Dump."

"Science."

"Dump."

"Science."

"BUENAS DIAS, CESAR." Rex yelled over the argument.

"Buenas dias, mijo. Science."

"Dump."

"Shut up."

"Science."

"Dump."

"Stop it!" Circe and Cesar turned to Rex, who was now quite aggravated. A single tear leaked from his eye as he bit his lip. Circe then realized why. As they had been arguing, her grip on Rex's hand -his BAD hand- had grown a fair amount. She loosened her grip and he released a stifled gasp.

"That could get infected." Cesar pointed out. Then a series of expressions danced on his face: analytical, enlightened, and devious. "What've we here?" he said slyly. Rex and Circe's eyes spun to focus on Cesar's face. The smirk still played across his lips, but his eyes were elsewhere. Confused, they looked at their focus. They saw their hands, still together, fingers laced gingerly. Embarrassed, Circe tried to pull her hand behind her back. Rex's hand, pulling the rest of his body, came too. She turned her head, frustrated, to see Rex's face right in front of hers. He blushed.

"Hey, beautiful." He cooed. Her face turned red. They were so close…

Then she decked him in the face. He went backwards, pulling Circe with him. He fell and she landed on top of him. His head snapped back up.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You called me beautiful!" She yelled back.

"It was a compliment!"

"Was not!"

"How is that NOT a compliment?"

"Your ass!" Cesar bent down and plucked Circe off of Rex.

"A- that makes no sense. B- I think it's time you two were given a stern talking-to." Rex got up.

"What for?"

"Something very important. Come, mijo, chica."

"What?" Circe chimed in.

"Basically, little ones. Or would you rather he called you ugly?" Rex began to follow Cesar as Circe came behind him and smacked the back of his head. He walked on, ignoring her. They followed Cesar over to his laptop. They pulled up a couple of stools and watched as Cesar pulled up some diagrams. Rex stared confusedly.

"What're those?" Cesar spun around.

"It is time, my adolescent friends for…the talk."

"Oh god." Circe put her hand in her hand.

"The talk?" Rex asked.

"Si. The talk." Cesar inhaled deeply. "Humans are animals. Each type of animal, and sometimes plant, has two genders: male and female. Humans, like all animals, stay on this Earth due to a process called procreation."

"Cesar, we don't need to hear this." Circe protested.

"I think you do."

"Not to mention, you're making it all sciency."

"That's what I do best: Science. Anyway-" Circe sighed. "This process occurs when one individual of one gender encounters another of the opposite gender. Usually, they undergo a method of mating dance, for the male to prove he his acceptable to mate with. For humans, this is much more complicated. Humans mate for several reasons, which I won't go into. However, it is basically the same principle. A female evaluates a potential mate and allows him to mate with her if she finds him proper."

"What's this for?" Rex blurted out.

"To teach. You must know if you are to be in a relationship."

"We're not in a relationship." The teens said simultaneously.

"Sure. Moving on. If found proper, the male will then mate with the female, in hope of producing offspring. This happens like so. The male's-" Cesar pulled up a diagram. "-penis, goes into the female's-" another diagram- "-vagina."

"WHAT?" Rex held onto the stool and rocked back.

"Cesar, that's enough!" Circe whined.

"I'm not done."

"You're not done yet?" Rex yelled.

"Nope. There is much more to be said. The sex cells of the male- known as sperm-"

"Stop it!" The EVO teens shouted.

"Fine." A silence filled the room as the teens relaxed and Cesar stood stiff. After a minute, his fingers tapped quickly on the computer keys, pulling up a new window. "Like so." A video of two lions mating came up on the screen. Rex screamed and Circe almost vomited.

"What is wrong with you?" She yelled as Rex began to run around the room, continuing to scream.

"I got cut off."

"Not cool. Not cool, Cesar."

"I'm sorry. These are the facts of life. I tell them as they are."

"Still-" Circe turned as Rex ran by. "Rex! Stop!" She held her hand out and grabbed his arm. He stopped, but kept screaming. With her free hand, Circe pinched his mouth shut. Her head turned back to Cesar. "I need a way to stay under the radar if I'm gonna be here."

"Ah, I see. Sadly, I have nothing at the moment. Come back later. In the mean time, you'll need to stay in Rex's room."

"Fine." Circe began to tug on Rex's arm as she now led him to the door. The door swung shut. Cesar turned back to the computer and felt shame wash over him.

"I hope I didn't give them any ideas…" He mumbled as he closed windows on the laptop.


End file.
